


steady me

by R612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chinguline (EXO), Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R612/pseuds/R612
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are in love. Baekhyun and Jongdae are probably almost there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yeah this is my first exo fanfic, please be kind! tags will be added +rating might change, idk :p

Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting when he decided to knock obnoxiously loud on Kyungsoo’s door in the early hours of a Sunday. His mind was racing; heart unsteady and emotions in array; so when the door opened and he saw Junmyeon greeting(?) him behind it, he immediately calmed down to assess the situation.

“Hyung?” Baekhyun breathed out, watching as Junmyeon rubbed his eyes awake.

“It’s one a.m., Baekhyun.” Junmyeon grumbled, clearly not in the mood. “What are you doing here?”

Baekhyun huffed, “I could be asking you the same thing?” He then peered over Junmyeon’s shoulder, “Where’s Soo? He cheating on that giant already with you?”

“Get inside, you’re disturbing the neighbours.” Kyungsoo called out, so Junmyeon stepped to the side to let Baekhyun in.

Junmyeon then closed and locked the door as Kyungsoo turned on the room’s light.

“Arrrgh!” Came a groan from Kyungsoo’s bed. Baekhyun inwardly sighed; it was Chanyeol. The giant tossed in the double, hiking the blanket over his head in annoyance at the sudden brightness.

Junmyeon returned to the couch pushed up against the wall near the door—it looks like he was sleeping on it even though there’s an untouched made bed across from Kyungsoo’s.

“Whoa, a party?” Baekhyun deduced.

Kyungsoo sat at the end of his bed after shoving Chanyeol’s legs out of the way. “More like a stalker.” He said, offering an explanation as to why Junmyeon was here.

“Oh?” Baekhyun looked at his hyung who was wrapping the borrowed blanket over his shoulders. “The high schooler snapped?’

Junmyeon couldn’t hide his sour expression, “State your business, Byun.”

“Who cares, turn off the light!” Chanyeol’s muffled voice demanded. That earned a smack to the butt from Kyungsoo.

“Take off your shoes. You can sleep on the spare bed.” Kyungsoo said, gesturing across the room. “We will talk later.”

Baekhyun grinned, complying. He turned off the light and settled underneath the sheets of the spare, happy that he didn’t have to explain himself for barging in unannounced—much to Junmyeon’s dismay.

It wasn’t often that Baekhyun sought refuge in Kyungsoo’s dorm—

That was a lie.

It was _quite_ often that Baekhyun sought refuge in Kyungsoo’s dorm; and for good reason.

One, Kyungsoo never said no.

Two, he got a kick out of cock blocking Chanyeol who’s dorm was across campus (and the fact that he has no classes with Kyungsoo didn’t help their so-called “long distance” relationship).

And three, Kyungsoo didn’t have a roommate, so he always had a spare bed ready to be slept on (and it was very, very comfortable).

So when in the many times that Baekhyun sought refuge in Kyungsoo’s dorm, it was more often than not because he had a fight with his significant other.

A man named Kim Jongdae.

Baekhyun stared up into the darkness, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Kyungsoo had crawled under the blanket and back to sleep, pressed completely next to Chanyeol (since the giant took up ninety percent of the bed) as Junmyeon slept facing the back of the couch, all bundled up.

He kind of envied them, being able to sleep so quickly despite his disruption, and he wished his could join them too in dreamland. But the curiosity of the notifications on his phone kept him up, so he pulled out the device and checked his messages.

It was mostly from Jongdae.

He wanted to be petty—just read what the man had to say through the notification centre, but after The Incident (the one where one’s photos were unintentionally exposed), he removed the “preview” option. And while he could just reinstate that, his mind was too tired and too lazy to Google how to redo that (he didn’t know how to do it the first time around).

Baekhyun then thought of just leaving Jongdae on _read_. That’s even _pettier_ , and he was really in that mood at one in the morning.

But another part of Baekhyun wanted to read and reply, and depending on what it is that Jongdae has to say, he would most likely forgive him and slip out of Kyungsoo’s dorm before any of them woke up.

He kind of loves Jongdae. Sorta. But right now, he’s angry. That’s why he stormed out of their shared dorm. He just couldn’t _stand_ sleeping in the same room as him.

That’s probably why Kyungsoo refuses to live with Chanyeol despite having the room and four years together under their belt. Just in case they have a fight, they both have their own places to sulk. But no one in their friend group has actually _seen_ them fight, so it’s unlikely that those two would break up.

Still, the question does linger.

Sighing, Baekhyun decided to just lock his phone and close his eyes, forcing himself to sleep until he actually does.

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up, much to his dismay, it’s only Chanyeol in the room.

The spare blankets that Junmyeon was using had been stored away and the room seemed less cramped than it did when he came in.

Chanyeol, face swollen from sleep and eyes barely open, sat dazedly on Kyungsoo’s bed, hoodie over his head and blanket around his shoulders.

Baekhyun sat on the edge of his bed, feet planted onto the carpet. “Where’s Soo?”

Chanyeol yawned. “Out.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Well, obviously.”

“Coffee.” Chanyeol elaborated.

“And Junmyeon hyung?”

“Also out.”

“Why was he here in the first place?”

Chanyeol chuckled sleepily, a creepy smile on his face. “His little admirer found out he goes to college here.”

“The high schooler _came_ here?” Baekhyun gawked, clearly intrigued.

“Well, according to Junmyeon hyung.” Chanyeol said, rubbing at his face. “He came around nine last night saying he needed a place to crash for the night since he was worried the kid would find out where his dorm was and force him to let him stay the night since it was late.”

“So he just let the kid go home?”

“Sent him off in a cab.” Chanyeol wiggled his brow.

Baekhyun hummed knowingly. “Yeah, the kid’s probably in love with him now.”

“Yeah, yikes.” Chanyeol said. “But apparently the kid’s already a senior—I saw him going to the prep school that Kyungsoo used to go.”

“And your dumb ass couldn’t get accepted into—“

Chanyeol threw a pillow at Baekhyun, “Well I got accepted _here_. And so did you, miraculously.”

“Ha ha.” Baekhyun caught the pillow and laughed sardonically.

“Anyways,” Chanyeol began, “You and Jongdae had a fight?”

Chanyeol was mischievous, but Baekhyun was glad he didn’t add _again_ to his sentence. He hated being reminded how many nights he spent in Kyungsoo’s spare—it was way too much and he knew it was getting to the point where he shouldn’t be used to this.

Baekhyun shrugged, “It might be my fault, I don’t know.”

“What happened?”

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol an unintentional look—one that said, _I like you but I’d rather be talking to someone else about this_. He knew that when it came to relationships, Chanyeol would shut up and be serious for once, but at the same time, Baekhyun was accustomed to talking to Kyungsoo more about these things.

But then the memories of the split flashes of hot anger in Chanyeol’s eyes whenever someone other than him (or their friends) looked at Kyungsoo overly affectionately came into Baekhyun’s mind, and so maybe talking to Chanyeol about _this_ particular topic could be of some use to him.

“It’s normal to get jealous, right?” Baekhyun began, and Chanyeol looked at him surprised—he was probably expecting to get brushed off.

“About what?”

Baekhyun shrugged, “You know… Like, say, if someone rubbed Kyungsoo’s shoulder too long or if someone makes him smiler brighter than you did—“

“He’s allowed to smile at other people, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol interrupted with a frown.

“Chanyeol, I see your jaw flex every time one of his classmates throws their arms over him.” Baekhyun points out.

“I thought we were talking about you,”

Baekhyun pouts, “I’m just saying, you get jealous right? And it’s normal, right? Especially when it comes to your boyfriend?”

“I don’t get jealous.”

“Not once? Not ever?”

“Nope.” Chanyeol smiled, and it looked so genuine that even though what Chanyeol’s saying is a lie, Baekhyun can’t help but believe him.

“Okay,” Baekhyun nods, “How about Kyungsoo? He surely gets jealous whenever that hoobae of yours clings around you,”

“Nope.” Chanyeol repeats, answering for the absent. “We don’t get jealous at all. There’s nothing to be jealous of.”

 _My god, you’re thick_ , Baekhyun mentally berates. _And of course you two have no issues whatsoever_. Chanyeol was failing to see Baekhyun’s segue into his own issue that caused his (latest) fight with Jongdae, which made him irritated instantly. Why couldn’t he and Jongdae be like this?

“Do you guys even love each other?” Baekhyun snapped.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Kyungsoo holding three coffees in a cup tray.

“You’re up.” Kyungsoo greeted warmly, handing a coffee to them both before sitting on the couch with his own. “Wanna talk?”

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol had to leave halfway through Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s conversation as he had band practice (not that he was contributing much to the chat), and then Kyungsoo had a paper to finish up. So subsequently, Baekhyun was kindly kicked out (or rather, he decided to go to let Kyungsoo write in peace).

He wasn’t sure what to do—he obviously felt weird going back to his dorm in fears that Jongdae would be there, but also, a part of him was like _dummy, it was your dorm first before he moved in_ , so he decided to just go back and change into fresh clothes. Plus, his phone was dead so he needed his charger.

However on his way to his dorm, he saw Seulgi sitting by herself by the campus café’s outdoor seating.

He pranced over to her, “Seulgi-yah,” He greeted cheekily.

She looked up from her book, staring up at him. She then sighed, knowing from one look what he was asking for. “Give me five.”

 

* * *

 

Seulgi shared her dorm with Seungwan, and unlike the boy’s dormitory, the girls had their own showers in their room. So obviously, Baekhyun took a shower in their room, wearing Seungwan’s hoodie and sweats since she had an apparent phase where she wore oversized clothes since it was a trend back when she was in the States.

They were a bit loose on him which meant Seungwan was drowning in these.

“Ah, oppa, you look cute!” Seungwan exclaimed when Baekhyun emerged from the bathroom. She was sitting on her bed with Seulgi on the floor between her legs, braiding Seulgi’s hair.

“I’ll return these after I’ve washed it.” Baekhyun made himself comfortable on Seulgi’s bed, towelling off his hair. The clothes he wore there were folded neatly and placed in a plastic bag courtesy of Seulgi.

“Not complaining or anything, but why aren’t you showering in your dorm?” Seungwan asked.

Baekhyun gave her a cute pout, “Oppa had a fight with his boyfriend.”

Both Seungwan and Seulgi hummed sympathetically.

“But you’ll have to go back today eventually, right? How else are you going to get your stuff for class?” Seulgi said.

“I know. I’m just putting off the inevitable.”

“What did you guys fight about?”

Baekhyun bounced slightly on the bed, “You’ll listen to oppa’s troubles?”

The girls nodded. And so Baekhyun proceeded to tell them, and for some reason, it was getting easier and easier to analyse his fight with Jongdae, and in turn, making it easier to return back to his dorm. Kyungsoo was somewhat helpful, but hearing opinions from friends outside his close circle helped too— both Seulgi and Seungwan, although acquaintances with most of Baekhyun’s friends, didn’t know any of them personally (except Seungwan with Chanyeol), so it was nice to get third party perspectives.

“So basically, he made you jealous.” Seungwan concluded.

The three of them somehow ended up on the floor in a circle with a pot of ramyun on the middle—kimchi on the side with pickled radish too.

Baekhyun nodded, slurping up some noodles.

“But he didn’t mean to, right?” Seulgi clarified.

Baekhyun nodded again.

“And you both resolved that, but he made it a bigger deal than what it really was, which then made you get angry and it all just overflowed and blew up?” Seungwan continued.

Essentially, Jongdae had been hanging out with a sunbae quite frequently to the point where Baekhyun had gotten blown off in favour of Jongdae hanging out with the said sunbae—his name was Minseok. They were apparently “singing” and creating demos—but also seen catching lunch together after their sessions.

And that obviously circulated around campus with Baekhyun hearing about this second handed.

Of course Baekhyun misunderstood and confronted Jongdae, almost as going as far as accusing him of cheating, but then Jongdae calmly explained the nature of their relationship which calmed Baekhyun down. But then Baekhyun’s initial doubt in Jongdae caused Jongdae to get angry and—

_“You really think I’d do something crappy as cheating on you? And so publically?”_

His tone didn’t sit well with Baekhyun, so he had replied, _“Oh, so if you were to do it, you’d be secretive about it?”_ Which really, it was obvious that that would be the case—hypothetically, but it only just escalated terribly from there.

And so there he was, heated and frustrated, banging on Kyungsoo’s door at one in the morning.

“You should read Jongdae oppa’s texts.” Seulgi suggested and the three of them looked at Baekhyun’s phone charging on Seungwan’s nightstand.

Baekhyun crawled over towards it—now at twenty-eight percent—and unplugged the device, returning to his spot.

He hasn’t gotten any new texts from Jongdae when he first saw the notifications earlier in the morning, but his heart thudded in anticipation to what Jongdae has to say.

Nervously, he opened his messages.

Both Seungwan and Seulgi peered over his phone.

“Omo, how cute, his name has _yeobo_ in it.” Seungwan mused. Baekhyun ignored her and scrolled up to Jongdae’s first text.

 **jongie-yeobo** 00:34  
where are u going at this time baekhyun???

 **jongie-yeobo** 00:34  
its late

 **jongie-yeobo** 00:35  
baekhyun

 **jongie-yeobo** 00:36  
i have study group later today and u forgot ur keys

 **jongie-yeobo** 00:36  
i wont be back until 4

 **jongie-yeobo** 00:40  
baekhyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

 **jongie-yeobo** 00:41  
:(

 **jongie-yeobo** 00:50  
eat something ok

Baekhyun found himself bolting out of the girl’s dorm.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun sat in front of his dorm room, legs bent at the knees. He eyed his phone every few seconds—the battery life seemed to move down faster than the time did, and a part of him just wanted to text Jongdae asking when he’d be done or if he can come home earlier.

It wouldn’t be for another hour or so.

And Baekhyun knew that, sort of, but his heart was still kind of pounding from when he read Jongdae’s texts from this morning.

So stupid, so petty.

He tended to conjure up the worst case scenario in his head, and while leaving his dorm to get away from his… boyfriend… would be normally considered _as_ the worst case scenario, Baekhyun had a knack for thinking about something even worse.

That was a bad habit of his, and while he was aware of it, he couldn’t break out of it.

The relationship he had before hooking up with Jongdae was just an utter shitstorm—and Mr Positive and Unbreakable Byun Baekhyun fell into the polar opposite of what he was well known for.

He can’t really say that he had fully healed from his last relationship, but by God, did Jongdae help.

Jongdae wasn’t Baekhyun’s knight in shining armour—no, that was actually Kyungsoo, but Jongdae was always the one Baekhyun just had by his side, from when he first got with his now ex until the bittersweet end.

And it’s bittersweet because while he still hurt, he knew that if his ex were to come back, he would still love him. And would maybe want to be friends at least.

Not to say that Jongdae was a filler— but he did make Baekhyun feel whole again.

Glancing at his phone for the nth time and seeing that he had just about under an hour until Jongdae was done with his study group, Baekhyun decided to walk aimlessly around the eastern dorm building.

He hooked the plastic bag that held his clothes on the door knob of his room after heaving himself up onto his feet, shoving his phone in the pocket of the borrowed sweats.

Most of the guys here were quiet on a Sunday; many recovering from the party the night before. So it was rather eerily calm walking down the dorms, glancing at the ugly, homemade nameplates and recognising almost all who resided beyond the doors.

Baekhyun was sociable however contrary to popular belief; he only did have a handful of friends.

There was Kyungsoo, who shared the same classes in their first year of college, and he supposed, Chanyeol too, although they never really hung out (willingly) without Kyungsoo.

Then there was Junmyeon and his foreign roommate, Yifan, which he did take a liking to one night at a fraternity party, but they decided to remain as friends after an awkward morning after.

And then there was Jongdae, who he felt like he knew for a thousand years before they were born into this life.

They whined, they complained, they bickered and bantered, but it was never serious. Until they started dating— _then_ things started becoming hurtful because _you’re my boyfriend and you’re not supposed to make me feel like crap for having a different opinion!_ Blah, blah, blah.

He often wondered if what he and Jongdae experienced—from being friends to more and the supposed complications that arose—was something that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol experienced.

From what he’d been told, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol started dating in their eleventh year of high school, but had known each other for longer than that.

 _“Why do you have to compare your relationship with theirs?”_ Junmyeon once asked. Baekhyun, at the time, shrugged, but really he knew it was because in their friend group, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongdae and himself were the only ones dating. So _naturally_ …

“Um, excuse me?”

Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts due to the unfamiliar voice, turning around abruptly to find the source. His lips then broke into a wide smile.

“Hello, high schooler.” He greeted, recognising the _stranger_.

“I have a name,” The kid—the _tall_ kid said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“I never got that,” Baekhyun said. “You’re a friend of Junmyeon hyung, right?”

A light tint of pink coloured the high schooler’s cheeks at the mention of said hyung, “Um, I guess.” He then sighed as if to get rid of his nerves, “I’ve seen you hang around him before.”

“And I, you.” Baekhyun replied. “What are you doing here?”

The kid scratched the back of his head, kicking the carpet with his sneaker. “I was looking for him.”

“Why don’t you just call him?”

“I don’t have his number.”

Baekhyun hummed. “And what was it that you needed to see him for?” He asked, having the feeling he may already know what the kid’s business with Junmyeon was.

“I, uh…” The kid trailed off. “I just wanted to pay him back. He paid for a cab for me—I just… wanted to pay him back and…” He started mumbling and repeating himself; probably not appreciating the boring stare that Baekhyun gave him.

“Well, my phone’s dead,” Baekhyun half lied—it probably was on the verge of turning off though— “and my… roommate’s coming back in an about an hour; I can’t give you his number per se—but I can call him for you to meet up if you want? Not like you’ll get any better luck aimlessly walking around campus. You’re most likely gonna get kicked out by campus security before finding Junmyeon hyung.”

The kid bit his lower lip—somewhat looking small and exposed despite being taller and bigger than Baekhyun, before conceding that that was a good idea with a little nod.

Baekhyun smiled, clasping his hands together. “Nice! Follow me,” He said, walking back towards his dorm with the high schooler tagging along. “I’m Baekhyun, by the way.”

“I’m… Oh Sehun.” Sehun introduced as Baekhyun looked back at the kid and gestured for him to walk besides him and not behind.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae always felt antsy whenever Baekhyun fled their dorm. He knew that he was always at Kyungsoo’s dorm in the north side of the campus, but it barely did anything to soothe his irritable self.

He admitted that he was wrong, at least to himself, and when he sees Baekhyun, he will admit that to him too—but he was just so _angry_. The implications that Baekhyun gave, all while somewhat plausible, still hurt. He believed Baekhyun knew him better than that, but apparently not.

In any case, it didn’t matter anymore. He missed Baekhyun, even though it was just over half a day since he last saw him. Baekhyun only brought his phone with him when he left, which he guessed it probably dead right about now.

And while he was on a break from his study group, sitting in the cafeteria, he didn’t feel like eating. All he wished for was that Baekhyun saw his text and that he was there waiting at their dorm when he gets back.

And if he _isn’t_ , well, he would flip all dorms upside down until he could find and bring him home.

Their fights, while bordering frequent, never lasted long. A couple hours at most—but now it’s been more than half a day.

Sure, the fact that the fight happened around midnight most likely played a factor in their _separation_ , but it was still a crappy feeling.

Jongdae was falling. Or _really_ close to.

And he wasn’t a crier, but he probably would cry if he and Baekhyun broke up.

“You look like crap.” Jongdae snapped his head up from where he’d been staring at the empty table to see Chanyeol joining him on the other side, lugging his acoustic across his back. “And yes, he was at Kyungsoo’s. As was I. And as was Junmyeon hyung.”

“Sounds like a party,” Jongdae said casually, but inwardly relieved that Chanyeol confirmed where Baekhyun slept.

“You’d think I’d get used to this by now,” Chanyeol sighed forlornly.

“Why don’t you just move in with Kyungsoo so people would stop coming to his dorm?” Jongdae asked, and it wasn’t the first time he or anyone had asked, but it was said more for the sake of the conversational flow.

Chanyeol knew this too. He leaned his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his palm and with a cheeky smile, said, “Then where else would Baekhyun go?”

Jongdae rolled his eyes before his eyes lingered at the sight walking through the cafeteria. “Hyung!” He called out, catching Chanyeol’s attention too.

It was Junmyeon.

“Hey,” The older said, walking to stand by their table. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Study group,” Jongdae answered, gesturing to the other students spaced across the cafeteria.

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders to move the acoustic on his back, “Just finished band practice. Headed to Soo’s.” Jongdae fake gagged as Chanyeol scooted over to let Junmyeon sit on the bench.

“So, how’s the Situation going, hyung?” Chanyeol asked, ignoring Jongdae.

“The _situation?_ ” Jongdae repeated.

“What _situation?_ ” Junmyeon feigned. Chanyeol just gave him a weird look before the older student sighed, shoulders slumping. “Handled. I guess. I _hope_.”

“What _situation!_ ” Jongdae demanded.

“ _The_ situation,” Chanyeol enunciated, “The situation where our dear, sweet, hyung here has a not-so-secret admirer.”

“Oh?”

“He’s not my _secret admirer_ —he’s just—“ Junmyeon struggled to find the words.

“ _He_.” Jongdae hummed.

“He’s just a kid.” Chanyeol finished before looking at Jongdae and (loudly) whispering, “He’s still in high school.”

“Double _oh_.” Jongdae said.

“Stop, look, he’s just going through a phase.” Junmyeon offered, clearly flustered over where the conversation was steering into.

“Hyung, you’re only twenty-one. Stop talking as if you’re in your fifties.” Chanyeol said with a scrunched up expression on his face. “A rich, twenty-one year old.”

“He’s out to get your money?” Jongdae gasped.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “Look, all I did was… one day… bought him lunch since he was a few won short.”

“It was love at first meal,” Chanyeol said with dreamy eyes.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to annoy?” Junmyeon sighed, rubbing his temples.

Chanyeol smiled brightly, “I sure do.” He said, standing from his seat, throwing one long limb after the other over the bench. “Speaking of boyfriends,” He looked at Jongdae, “Make up with yours,” then at Junmyeon, “And you…”

“Goodbye, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon dismissed.

Chanyeol put his hands up in the air, “Kidding, kidding! Say hi to Yifan hyung for me.”

“Bye~ Have fun~” Jongdae waved the taller man off.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo was on the couch absorbed in a book by the time Chanyeol came in.

The younger male glanced up through his glasses at his boyfriend. “How’d it go?” He asked as Chanyeol toed off his shoes and set his acoustic against the wall between the door and couch.

“Good,” Chanyeol said, sitting on the floor near Kyungsoo’s head, leaning his forearm on the couch by Kyungsoo’s stomach. “We’ll manage without our pianist for now—though we’re still hoping someone actually reads our ads and will wanna join.”

“Hmm, you’ll find someone.” Kyungsoo said lackadaisically, closing his book and setting it aside on the floor by Chanyeol’s feet. He then stared at Chanyeol, eyes big but without any hints of what he was thinking.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“We’re alone.” Kyungsoo said. “For once.” He added.

Chanyeol hummed, his hand coming up to play with the frames Kyungsoo wore. “How long do you think that will last?”

“Well considering you didn’t lock the door…”

“I can if you want?” Chanyeol offered, ready to get back up onto his feet. Instead, Kyungsoo slid his glasses off, tossing them onto the floor before guiding Chanyeol onto the couch and on top of him, their lips meeting naturally in a deep kiss.

Kyungsoo’s fingers carded through Chanyeol’s ashy grey locks, tugging tightly whenever Chanyeol’s tongue did something that made Kyungsoo’s toes curl in his socks.

In turn, Chanyeol’s hands rubbed up and down against Kyungsoo’s flanks, before dipping underneath Kyungsoo’s sweater to touch his bare skin.

“Cold,” Kyungsoo mumbled against Chanyeol’s lips.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol retracted his hands in favour of working on the drawstrings of Kyungsoo’s sweatpants.

A few moments later, Chanyeol’s shirt was gone and Kyungsoo’s sweats were halfway down his thighs when loud footsteps could be heard from outside the room. And then Kyungsoo’s dorm door was swinging open, followed by a whine.

“Kyungsoo hyung! He did it again!”

Kyungsoo snorted as Chanyeol cursed against Kyungsoo’s neck—hands going back down to cover Kyungsoo’s exposed briefs. Once he was sure Kyungsoo was decent enough, he rolled off his boyfriend carefully and onto the floor.  

“What happened this time, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked softly, propping his upper body onto his elbows as Chanyeol pressed his face against the corner of the couch and the carpet, blindly looking for his discarded shirt and inevitably hiding his bulge from his hoobae.

Jongin blinked once before making his way over to the spare bed and plopping down onto it, clearly not fazed by the sight he bore witness to just seconds earlier. “He _stole_ my choreography, this time I’m _certain_ of it! He’s spying on me!” Jongin complained.

“I’ll fight him. Do you want me to fight him? I’ll kick his ass!” Came Chanyeol’s muffled voice as his arms flailed around, still searching for his shirt.

Kyungsoo sat upright and slid off the couch, grabbing Chanyeol’s shirt and dropping it on top of his boyfriend before sitting parallel to Jongin on his own bed.

“If that will make him stop _stealing_ from me, then please, hyung.” Jongin groaned.

Shirt on and semi-decent, Chanyeol sat next to Kyungsoo. He then balled his fists and assumed position. “I’m bigger than him. It will be a piece of cake!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “You’re not beating up Lee Taemin, Chanyeol.”

Both Chanyeol and Jongin pouted at Kyungsoo's firm dismissal, but the glint they both had in their eyes had them still considering it secretly.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Junmyeon was a very handsome looking man.

He wore a gentle expression; he was approachable and had a soft and soothing voice. Rather than envying him, men adored him and women can’t help but fawn every time he walked by.

He greeted everyone with a kind smile; he helped people he didn’t even know. Jongdae always complained how people could take advantage of his affable personality but it was just the way he was raised—nothing he could help.

This was probably why he was in an unfavourable(?) situation right now.

He, after the first few encounters, knew—or rather, had the strongest feeling that the high school kid he helped out once—had a budding crush on him.

It wasn’t unusual—for men to like him—and he had nothing against it. And the fact that the kid was still in high school wasn’t the (main) problem—

It was that the kid wouldn’t stop coming to the fast food restaurant where Junmyeon had paid for his meal.

Other than the obvious fact that Junmyeon was very attractive, everyone _also_ knew that he was rich. Or at least, they knew that his family was rich. And the fast food restaurant they met just so happened to be one (of the many joints) that his parents owned.

So really, he didn’t _technically_ pay for the kid’s meal. It was more like he gave it on the house.

Junmyeon knew his name was Sehun—he would see him often with his friends whenever Junmyeon would come in when his father urged him to at least spend a few hours at the restaurant to learn how their business ran.

Sehun was tall for his age, and he looked like he would still be growing. And he also had a nice face with his hair sometimes curling around to frame his eyes—it was obvious from the get go that more than most, he would stand out.

There had been instances where Junmyeon had even seen people from agencies try and scout him, and while he tried to not get too involved (by eavesdropping), he had heard Sehun decline their offers everytime.

“ _I want to focus on my studies first._ ” He had heard Sehun say to the fourth or so scouter. “ _I promised my parents I would._ ”

And that was probably the reason why when he saw Sehun struggling to find the won that he was just short of paying for his meal, Junmyeon got up from his corner booth and paid for it himself.

There had been a big fuss—Sehun refusing profusely with Junmyeon insisting that it was fine—leaving the store after the payment went through (and possibly back into his bank account) after realising what he had just done.

Junmyeon afterwards, was found by Baekhyun and Jongdae, squatting by the back dumpster with his head in his hands. Baekhyun’s first instinct was to take a photo of Junmyeon next to the bins and post it with the caption “ _Junmyeon hyung and his twin brother!_ ” whilst Jongdae sighed so loud his soul probably left his body.

And, well, ever since then, Sehun had been like a puppy searching for Junmyeon every day after school at the restaurant.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were the only ones besides Junmyeon to know what Sehun looked like—Baekhyun, because he sought him out at the restaurant, and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol because Kyungsoo worked casually at the prep school that Sehun went to every Thursday with Chanyeol picking him up afterwards.

It was kinda cute—how whenever Junmyeon and company would occasionally go to the restaurant and Sehun would already be there, lighting up like a Christmas tree. And sometimes Junmyeon would take the initiative to talk to the high schooler. Nothing too deep, just how he noticed he was here basically every day and that he shouldn’t neglect his studies.

But then the next day, Sehun came in with his books spread out in a booth.

Then Junmyeon would say, “ _You shouldn’t eat junk food every day_.”

And then Sehun would order from the healthier menu.

And then, and then, and then…

In the short three months that they’ve been brushing past each other, it eventually escalated to Sehun coming to the college Junmyeon attended and well, after sending the kid home, Junmyeon found himself powerwalking towards Kyungsoo’s dorm.

It wasn’t like he did anything out of the ordinary to insinuate he had some sort of interest in Sehun that stemmed beyond platonic, but when Sehun showed up at the college out of the blue, Junmyeon panicked, realising that he may have done just that.

Lead the kid on.

“ _You’re so full of yourself,_ ” Jongdae told him one day after Junmyeon mentioned how Sehun would listen to whatever he had to say, whether it’s eating _healthier_ or doing homework at the restaurant. But what else was Junmyeon supposed to think?

In any case, Junmyeon knew he would eventually have to stop avoiding the kid and deal with whatever it is he came to the college for—he just didn’t expect it to be the very next day.

Shortly after Chanyeol left, he did too (not after Jongdae made a fuss about being left alone with his study group in the cafeteria), and his dorm was in the same direction as Jongdae and Baekhyun’s, so when he looked up at the building and saw Baekhyun walking with Sehun through the building’s windows, he stopped in his tracks, turned around and headed north.

To Kyungsoo’s dorm.

 

* * *

 

“So…”  Baekhyun began, falling immediately to sit on the floor in front of his dorm. He leaned his back against the white wood, arching his head up to look at Sehun who stared back with a confused expression.  

“You’re not going to open the door?” Sehun asked.

Baekhyun laughed, lifting his arm up to grab a hold of the door knob, twisting it to show how it won’t budge. “It’s locked.”

“Right.”

“Sit, sit,” Baekhyun patted the floor invitingly, “Let’s talk.”

Sehun briefly looked back over his shoulder—as if he was looking for anyone else (or maybe he was considering fleeing) before looking back down at Baekhyun who smiled awkwardly at him. “Talk about what?” He eventually asked.

Baekhyun shrugged, “Anything, I guess. Like, maybe, why you like Junmyeon hyung?”

“W-what?” Sehun spluttered out, making Baekhyun laugh again.

“Hmm, did I misread things?” Baekhyun pondered out loud, “You _don’t_ like him?”

“That’s not it…” Sehun mumbled.

“So you _do_ like him!” Baekhyun teased. Sehun blushed.

“That’s not it!” Sehun repeated, voice a little louder.

“You know, he may seem all kind and nice and prince-like: _I’m so perfect, my only flaw is that I have none_ — on the outside, but _really_ he’s a slob!” Baekhyun put his fist out and began listing on his fingers, “He’s so messy, he’s stingy, he not funny _at all_ , he’s also very petty—“

“I-I don’t like him that way,” Sehun flailed his hands out in front of him, words contradicting his reddening cheeks.

“I’m just kidding,” Baekhyun said, deciding stop embarrassing the kid. “But you’re really going out of your way to go and pay him back. I mean, you came all the way here just to do that.”

Sehun kicked the carpet gently, shrugging his shoulders as he focused his eyes on the laces of his shoes. “It was just a coincidence.”

“What was?”

“Meeting him last night. It wasn’t—I wasn’t stalking him or anything.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows shot up in curiosity. “Then pray, do tell, why a high schooler has business here?”

“I go here.” Sehun answered before reiterating, “I mean, I got accepted here. I’ll be starting next month in the new year…”

“ _Reeeeeeeeeeeally_?” Baekhyun hummed.

“And I was just checking out the place after cram school,” Sehun continued but Baekhyun cut him off.

“You went to cram school? On a _Saturday?_ ”

Sehun just stared at the older male. “Um, yeah. But only recently.”

Baekhyun then began to piece together Sehun’s story with the short version being that he’s _totally_ infatuated with Junmyeon and studied really hard to get into the same college as him.

“And it’s not what you think!” Sehun said after a beat, getting the feeling he knows what went through Baekhyun’s mind, “I didn’t apply here because of Junmyeon hyung!”

Baekhyun put his hands up defensively, “I didn’t say anything!”

“Well, your face said a _lot_.” Sehun retorted with a slight whine.

“Oi, I’m your hyung!” Baekhyun huffed.

“I’m taller than you, though.”

“Do you want to start a fight?”

Baekhyun scrambled up to his feet, fists balled up and stance ready. Sehun barked out a laugh, covering his face as he did so, finding the shift in the situation funny. Baekhyun’s ears grew red with embarrassment, and he was almost close to kicking the kid’s butt before a voice called out to him.

“Baekhyun,”

Both Baekhyun and Sehun turned to the source, and there, at the end of the hall stood Jongdae.

Baekhyun dropped his fists and stood straight, face falling for a brief second before lighting back up. “You’re back.”

Jongdae slowly walked towards them and nodded once. “You too.”

Baekhyun shot Sehun a look before his eyes zoned in on Jongdae, “Yup.”

Jongdae had followed Baekhyun’s glance, taking in the presence of the tall kid. “Who’s this?”

“Oh!” Baekhyun exclaimed, “This is Sehun.”

“Sehun?” Jongdae repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Baekhyun nodded, “Mhm, _Sehun_ Sehun.”

“ _Sehun_ Sehun?” Jongdae stopped in front of them both, eyeing Sehun up and down before looking back at Baekhyun. “Junmyeon’s Sehun.” He declared.

“W-what?” Sehun stammered out and Baekhyun started giggling and the kid’s flustered self. And then his giggle died out into silence before he swiftly closed the distance between himself and Jongdae, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Sehun grew dizzy all of a sudden with the sight before him.

Jongdae broke the kiss to ask, “We’re okay?”

And Baekhyun smiled, nodding enthusiastically, “We’re okay.”

“Well, _I’m_ not.” Sehun huffed as the couple continued to make out in the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Privacy was something that Kyungsoo was slowly lacking in. And maybe the lost in habit when it came to locking his dorm door.

Ever since his never to be seen roommate dropped out before the term of their first year started, Kyungsoo slowly stopped caring for locking the door, only doing so whenever he was in class or at his part time job.

He didn’t really mind if his friends came in unannounced, he never really did anything besides watch anime or complete his assignments. And even if he was making out with Chanyeol, he didn’t care if someone came in—no one in their friend group were truly phased out by the sight—and Baekhyun’s probably seen more of them than most friends usually do, in all honesty.

But recently, Kyungsoo could sense the slight shift in Chanyeol’s attitude whenever it came to them doing couple-y stuff. Back in high school, admittedly, they were quite… wild. Taking every moment and every chance to kiss and touch each other—enjoying the thrill of being all secretive—sneaking off out of parties to find an empty room for them to just be together alone.

And maybe it was the new environment and new responsibilities that came with entering college that their initial spark has calmed, but Kyungsoo can’t help but worry that him worrying over other people (like Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Jongin), makes Chanyeol feel somewhat neglected.

Like he’s taking care of everyone _but_ his own boyfriend.

Kyungsoo, in the beginning, wasn’t a very affectionate person, and while dating Chanyeol has made him a lot more softer and more open to skinship, it also made him susceptible to letting out his affections onto everyone else.

For example, right now—he’s watching Jongin’s video on his laptop that he recorded of himself dancing, comparing it to the evaluation test video of Taemin’s “choreography” that their teacher had uploaded onto their class portal. Jongin’s going on about how while Taemin’s “dance” was decent, he missed many key points because _“It’s my original choreography that he’s stolen and he can’t even do it properly!_ ”

Not that Kyungsoo can tell; objectively speaking, he thinks both Jongin and Taemin are excellent dancers. But of course, there are things that should be left unsaid.

Chanyeol, in the meantime, lied on Kyungsoo’s bed, his own laptop on his chest, watching a movie with earphones in. He knew that Jongin really only wanted to speak with Kyungsoo—the first year had an obvious crush on his boyfriend.

He wasn’t worried or jealous or anything like that; he knew Jongin wouldn’t try anything and that Kyungsoo wouldn’t let it happen; he supposed their relationship was fine as long as they remained friends. Jongin had once confessed and obviously got rejected, but Kyungsoo had offered friendship, hoping that Jongin will heal from it and move on.

Chanyeol supposed it was still in that phase.

“Well, your one is definitely more refined,” Kyungsoo offered his thoughts after Jongin’s video ended. Jongin closed the laptop and stored it back into his bag. “What will you do about it though? His evaluation’s already been done.”

“I’d have to come up with a different choreography for tomorrow, I guess.” Jongin sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s so _frustrating_ though! I’m so tired.”

Kyungsoo patted Jongin’s shoulder, “I know it sucks and it’s unfair. But if he’s doing this to you, it could be that he’s feeling threatened and insecure in his own ability.”

Jongin rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders, “But _whyyyyyy?_ He’s an amazing—a decent dancer—“

“Oh ho, heard that one,” Chanyeol commented without tearing his attention away from the laptop. Jongin glared.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo began, “Get some rest, take a nap. Your evaluation’s in the afternoon tomorrow, so you’ll still have time. You’ve been classically trained since you were a kid; dancing is in your blood. You’ll be okay.”

Jongin stared at Kyungsoo before his face lit up at his hyung’s encouraging words.

“Don’t let Lee Taemin get to you, Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo said as he saw Jongin out of the room.

“Thanks, hyung. Your words mean a lot!” And so the first year left, leaving Kyungsoo and Chanyeol alone again.

And through the movie’s audio, Chanyeol could hear Kyungsoo lock the door. And then Chanyeol’s laptop screen was closing shut.

“Wanna continue?” Kyungsoo nonchalantly asked as Chanyeol plucked the earphones out of his ears.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Chanyeol pondered. “ _Should_ we?”

Kyungsoo tsked, moving the laptop off Chanyeol’s chest and onto the floor before crawling up Chanyeol’s body. “I locked the door.”

“I heard.”

“Not in the mood anymore?” Kyungsoo asked, laying on top of Chanyeol but propping his upper body up on his elbows. Chanyeol brushed back Kyungsoo’s hair, staring at his boyfriend affectionately.

“You’re so kind, Kyungsoo-yah.” The older male suddenly said. “You take care of your dongsaengs so well. And your hyungs too. Makes me fall in love with you all over again.”

And Kyungsoo didn’t really know how to respond to that, so he just leaned forward and kissed Chanyeol, pouring all the words he wish he knew how to say into actions instead.

They got as far as dry humping each other this time until the second client for today showed up, Kim Junmyeon in fact, and it became apparent that locked door or not, people still manage to barge in and interrupt them.

Not that Chanyeol minded, but Kyungsoo, slowly started to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol, in a way, was kind of like Junmyeon. Handsome, kind natured and he came from a good family background. His older sister Yoora was a news reporter whilst his mother owned a restaurant, albeit only one. The only difference between the two is probably his height, and the fact that he wasn’t single.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo lived in the same area; they knew each other as kids but only went to the same high school as each other. How exactly did they become a couple remained a mystery that only the two of them knew; but when they did tell people, hardly anyone was surprised.

Like how the seasons change when it was time, them becoming a couple was only natural.

And it wasn’t like much changed between them; probably the hand holding and the kissing  was the _major_ difference—but Chanyeol’s mother and sister both adored Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol always got along with Kyungsoo’s older brother, Seungsoo—so connecting the Do and Park households with their relationship was close to non-existent as they’ve already been close.

Kyungsoo was doing a bachelor in social science and arts with Chanyeol studying interior design. Both faculties lied in opposite sides of the campus and so did their dorms—but that obviously didn’t stop them from seeing each other every day.

They were definitely in love, even as Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo argue with Junmyeon over the high schooler from the spare bed opposite Kyungsoo’s—

_“You’re overreacting, hyung. Don’t make this a bigger deal than it is.”_

_“I don’t think you’re understanding where I’m coming from?”_

_“I understand completely, more than you.”_

Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo’s fluffy hair stuck up weirdly as he ran his hand through his hair in silent frustration—the way his teeth slightly clenched and how his nostrils flared with every forced exhale; it was oddly erotic yet innocent at the same time.

He let himself wander in his own mind, catching the details of Kyungsoo’s every move—the flex of his jaw, how his shirt wrapped around soft biceps, and how he would irritate his bottom lip while he thought.

And then he was pulled back into reality with Kyungsoo kicking his foot to attention.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, blinking.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “You’re staring at me weirdly.”

Chanyeol shrugged with a sheepish smile before noticing that Junmyeon was on the phone, slipping out of the dorm room. His bag and shoes were left discarded by the couch, giving Chanyeol ideas.

“No.” Kyungsoo immediately said.

“I didn’t say anything?” Chanyeol sat up, pulling Kyungsoo towards him. “I’m gonna go.” He said, rubbing the back of Kyungsoo’s hands with his thumbs. “See you tonight?”

“Sure.” Kyungsoo said. “I’m not dressing up by the way.”

“Like I care.” Chanyeol stood up, kissing the top of Kyungsoo’s head. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his acoustic before leaving the room. He gave Junmyeon a small wave before heading back over to the eastern dorms.

Shortly after, Junmyeon returned back to the room.

“I think I might actually hit Byun Baekhyun?”

 

* * *

 

“I think I should just go.” Sehun said, sitting awkwardly on Baekhyun’s bed. “I don’t think I’m even old enough to drink.”

“You’re nineteen, you’re old enough.” Baekhyun said, rummaging through his closet for something to wear that _didn’t_ belong to a girl and acting as if he didn’t just come back from being screamed at in the hallway over the phone.

“And you don’t have to drink if you don’t want to.” Jongdae added, pulling out a towel from underneath his bed’s drawers, clothes laid out on his bed. “Junmyeon hyung will be there and you can talk to him if you like.”

Baekhyun chuckled nervously, “Right.”

Jongdae shot him a look, “Baek.”

“Dae.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll just go home.” Sehun repeated, patting his knees before standing up. Baekhyun whipped around and pushed Sehun to sit back down.

“Aren’t you graduating soon?” He rhetorically asked, “Have some fun! You’re basically free from the clutches of hell that is high school! And you’re a soon to be student here!”

“Let him go,” Jongdae said, slinging his towel over his shoulder. “Don’t pressure him.”

Sehun stood back up again, pulling on the straps of his backpack so it hugged his shoulders tightly. “I’ll… maybe come back another day. To pay back Junmyeon hyung for the cab fare…”

“Or you can give _me_ the money?” Baekhyun gave a sly smile and Jongdae pushed him by the shoulder. “Kidding, kidding!”

Jongdae walked towards the door, but not before saying, “Tomorrow onwards is our final week until Christmas break—you’ll probably won’t see Junmyeon for a month or so.”

“And he’s _definitely_ not going to spend his break over at Suho,” Baekhyun said, referring to the restaurant that Sehun frequented—and subsequently met Junmyeon at.

“I heard that’s _exactly_ where he’s going to spend his break—he got out of working there last year, I don’t think his dad will let him off this year,” Jongdae said, cocking his head to the side as he tried to recall this time last year.

“Dad?” Sehun said. “Wait, Junmyeon hyung works at Suho?”

Baekhyun hummed, “Eh, more like owns it. Among many things…”

“He… owns… Suho…” Sehun repeated, finding himself sitting back down on the bed once again.

“Huh, thought you knew.” Baekhyun said nonchalantly, pulling out a shirt from the bottom pile of his clothes, causing the whole stack to topple over. Jongdae let out a whine.

“I _just_ folded all of that for you yesterday!”

“I’ll fix it, I’ll fix it!” Baekhyun quickly said, grabbing the fallen clothes and just shoving it back into the closet. Jongdae rolled his eyes and left the room to go have a shower in the communal bathroom.

Baekhyun laid out his shirt on Jongdae’s bed next to his clothes, resuming finding some pants. “You can learn more about Junmyeon hyung tonight if you want, maybe exchange numbers so you don’t have to hang out with his weird ass friends.”

Sehun contemplated this.

He came to the college with the pretence of paying back Junmyeon—in reality, he could’ve just seen him at Suho’s considering that he had a higher chance of running into him than at his actual college.

And also, he did want to clear up why he was at the campus in the first place last night.

But other than the fact that Sehun had just witnessed Junmyeon only in a campus hoodie, sweats and slippers—clothing attire that was the polar opposite of the smart casual that he always wore—a part of him also wanted to know more about the other side of him that stemmed beyond what he could just see.

And as he watched the back of Baekhyun’s head, he remembered how Baekhyun had called Junmyeon a petty slob; an image that Sehun can’t quite picture in a million years.

Curious.

“I don’t have any clothes to wear.” He finally said, earning a raised brow look from Baekhyun.

 

* * *

 

“Oppa!”

Chanyeol turned around at the voice before stopping in his tracks to smile and Seungwan who was jogging to catch up to him.

“Hey,” He greeted kindly before making a weird face. “A tree?”

Seungwan was logging around a somewhat small Christmas tree that just reached up to Chanyeol’s waist.

“What?” She asked, setting the tree down and taking a deep breath, “It’s time I get festive.”

“You need a hand with that?” He asked, hands already outstretched. She smiled brightly, letting him carry it. “Geez, it’s heavy.”

“My hero,” She singsong, and Chanyeol changed courses, headed to her and Seulgi’s dorm first.

“So, you’re alone?” Seungwan started, “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“In his dorm,” He answered casually. “Why, need some homework done that due in the next hour?”

She playfully hit his arm, “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Nope~” Chanyeol grinned.

“Ugh,” She rolled her eyes. And then she skipped a little. “So, any plans for the Christmas break?”

Chanyeol hummed. “Probably just going to go home for a while. See my parents. Then ask for some money.”

“Of course,” She said. “Not with Kyungsoo?”

“Hmm, I haven’t really spoken to him about what we’d be doing over Christmas break,” Chanyeol said. “I think he’s staying on campus this year since his parents are still travelling Europe for their fiftieth anniversary. Not sure what Seungsoo hyung’s doing though.”

“Aw, that’s sad.” Seungwan said. “I’d hate to be spending the holidays still stuck here in this shithole. Why not bring him home with you?”

“You know what,” Chanyeol stopped in his tracks. “I never actually thought about that.”

“What did you guys do last year?”

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side, “Uh… right! We went to his for a week then spent the rest of the break on campus. It was eerily nice, actually. Big place, mostly the two of us. Wasn’t that bad.”

“You guys are so disgustingly domestic.” She sighed.

Chanyeol just grinned, taking that as a compliment.

 

* * *

 

“So, are we ever going to talk about it?” Jongdae asked once Sehun left the room to try on the clothes he was borrowing. “Or are we really just okay?”

Baekhyun, who was now spraying himself with his cologne, shrugged. “We were both kind of stupid.”

Jongdae laughed at that, “Yeah. I guess. But really… there’s nothing going on between me and Minseok sunbae.”

“I know.” Baekhyun said. “And I’m sorry for assuming the worst when I know that isn’t who you are.”

Jongdae spread his arms out wide, “Hug me please.” He said cutely and Baekhyun grinned. He tackled Jongdae back onto the bed, holding his boyfriend tightly in his arms. Jongdae giggled, hugging Baekhyun back before Baekhyun moved his head so that his lips met Jongdae’s.

And soon, they were kissing.

Baekhyun found himself slotting nicely in between Jongdae’s parted legs—their hands roaming all over each other’s bodies too. Jongdae ended up with his shirt riding up his chest as Baekhyun’s delicate fingers ghosted over the soft skin underneath.

“Baekhyun-ah…” Jongdae gasped as Baekhyun started kissing his neck. “Sehunnie…”  

“Just quickly,” Baekhyun said with a mischievous chuckle at the end. “You’re already hard.”

Jongdae whined. “It’s all your fault.”

“I’ll take responsibility~”

“Good, because I hope you two will also take responsibility for inviting a high schooler to a college party.”

Both Jongdae and Baekhyun snapped their heads up towards the door where Junmyeon was standing, arms crossed over his chest with a stern look on his face.

“Hi hyung,” Baekhyun said, sitting up on his hind legs. Meanwhile, Jongdae grabbed a pillow and covered his face out of embarrassment. “Sehunnie’s in the communal bathroom getting changed!”

Junmyeon sighed, “What are you thinking? He’s a kid.”

“He’s a young adult.” Baekhyun corrected.

“He’s still in his teens—“

“ _Late_ teens,”

“He hasn’t even graduated—“

“He got accepted into our college!”

“What.”

“What?”

“Hi.”

Junmyeon turned around to see Sehun wearing the _tightest_ looking clothes _ever_.

“Sehun.” Junmyeon said, naturally stepping to the side and letting Sehun walk back into the room.

“Your nipples!” Baekhyun pointed out—the shirt he leant Sehun stretching dangerously over his broad chest and shoulders. “Jongdae, look!”

Sehun crossed his arms, “This is obviously too small for me.” He sighed.

“Why is there a wolf patter on the shirt…” Junmyeon found himself saying, making Baekhyun burst out in laughter.

“Doesn’t it suit him?” Baekhyun asked. The poor kid grew red with shame, picking up the discarded hoodie that Seungwan leant Baekhyun. He swiftly removed the shirt and tossed it to the side before scrambling to put on the hoodie.

“That’s not mine~” Baekhyun said.

“I don’t care!” Sehun retorted. “I’m leaving,” He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room, clearly embarrassed.

“Ah, wait, Sehun.” Junmyeon called out, following the said high schooler out of the room.

It was only when the door shut itself behind Junmyeon, did Jongdae remove the pillow off his face. Baekhyun looked down at his boyfriend glaring at him. “Meanie.” Jongdae said.

“You still love me.” He said, leaning back down to capture Jongdae’s lips once again.


End file.
